To Aru Majutsu no Index: Alternative Testament
by WiliamZ0
Summary: After Kamijou Touma gone missing in World War 3, the temporary victor between Magic and Science side decided. Everything move according to plan. But what if another third factor beside GREMLIN decided to intervene? This is the story.
1. Prologue

**It really took me time to struggle and made decision. Do I continue my story or made a new one with different start. And this is my answer**

 _ **Please note that I do not own all the characters, they belong to Kamachi Kazuma. I only own my Original Characters and stories!**_

 _ **Hope you can enjoy it!**_

* * *

Inside a bar somewhere in England, a silver-haired boy was drinking root beer when the TV reporter stated that the floating island fell in Arctic Ocean. To ordinary people, that might be sign that World War 3 is over. However the boy saw it as a sign for something entirely different.

He started talking "How big the probability that boy survive under normal condition?"

There was no one else near him, the crowd fixated on the television news and the cheers were quite loud. His old-model Noxia suddenly started ringing and a text showed up, his golden-colored eyes fixated on the screen

 **[0.001%]**

Despite no one hear his voice, he talked as if he had a companion that listening him

"As long there's a chance, I'm sure he will be alive. No matter how much he said how normal he is, his misfortune won't let him died."

The boy gulped down all his drink before giving one more question "Anyone else near where he drop?"

The cellphone ringing again and the boy smiled as he saw the answer, his prediction came out true. It seemed he made a right decision.

"Oh well, the current condition from here on out would be change completely. The balance between science and magic would change; all because of your interference, Kamijou Touma"

The boy let out a sigh as he watched how cheerful people around him; All of them celebrating, they thought the war over. The boy knew the dark truth behind it and the actual thing that going on. He really wished to be like them.

Ignorance is a bliss.

As he complained himself for having that thought, someone approached him. He could hear the footsteps that getting louder to where he sit and that sound made him readjust how he sit. A girl with astonishing beauty sit in front of him and smiling.

"I guess the job done eh?"

The long hair girl, whose right eye covered by her bang, pulled out a paper and give it to the boy "It's kinda tough but I get where's the organization would held their next meeting."

The boy took the paper and read the message "Thanks. So what you do with the guy we kidnapped?"

The boy couldn't see any hesitation in the girl's ruby-colored right eye, the girl answered his question without any second thought

"If it's the old me, I would dispose the person. If it not because of him, I won't hesitate using that method"

The boy started laughing as he expected the answer from the girl

"Blaming Touma for your action... I kinda get why since I'm no different than you."

The boy paused and started looking at the paper once more "Anyway, I still curious about how the magic side communication worked. Maybe it similar to telepathy that some ESPer in Academy City use. Still, it won't take that long until 'Akashic' decoded it."

The girl smiled "The ones we hunt next would be surprised to find out our connection with Academy City and Kamijou Touma. Shouldn't we prepare more card before we came there?"

The boy's Noxia started ringing and a massage popped up.

 **[Primary Asset rescued]**

After saw the message, both of them smiled. The boy and the girl stood up, they already have an objective in their mind.

"Don't worry about it! Let's start the hunt! Our target is 'Dawn-colored Sunlight's leader' Leivinia Birdway , the one who rescued Kamijou Touma."


	2. The Start

Leivinia Birdway was in her room one of her safe house somewhere in Europe. She brought back a certain idiot after he fell into Arctic Ocean; he accomplished his mission, stopped World War 3 and returned Arch Angel Gabriel to where it belongs. One couldn't deny those facts and admired the boy for making such big achievement.

The boy in question was currently in another room, warming himself. His misfortune made him alive, but it wasn't like he get away unscathed. Considering how cold the Arctic Ocean was when he fell, he almost caught hypothermia.

It barely 8 hours since Birdway rescued Kamijou Touma, but there was interesting news. According to her network, Academy City and several parties from Magic Side were searching him in Arctic Ocean.

"It's gonna be interesting to see their reaction if they knew he is alive"

There were several reasons why Birdway saved the boy, but one of those reasons was to see the misfortune boy once more. She didn't know what to say, but that boy was an interesting toy. It was fun to play with him and saw his reaction.

The girl looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was already several hours since Mark left this place for the meeting somewhere.

"Mark was too late. I will punish him later! Especially if he forget to bring me…"

Suddenly someone replied her while opening the door

"Forgive him, he couldn't come now. My friend did a good job to paralyze him and some people in your meeting place … and I also knocked out several guards outside. They not being friendly is the cause."

The action put the girl on guard and prepared her Symbolic Weapon; a boy showed up while put his left hand in the air. The boy stopped any of his other movement because he awared of something scary about this blonde girl.

Leivinia Birdway emitted a very dark killing intend to him.

"Wanna attack me? Go ahead! We both won't get off unharmed if we fight."

The boy challenged the girl in her own game, he was really confident he would win against her. Even though they just meet, that left hand of the boy gave some eerie air to his mysterious identity. Is it connected somehow with the right hand of that misfortune boy?

"Besides, I don't want that boy to involve in this if he heard I hurt you. He's an opponent I preferred to avoid. No... Knowing him will chase me and beat me even if he wounded."

The boy finally gave the clue and the girl relaxed for a bit. The boy sit down on the coach and another person appeared from the door.

"What? You want to start another fight? Or make it into war? That girl was way dangerous compared to the ones downstairs. Let's have a nice talk."

The girl finally sit on the couch. Feeling no from them, Birdway finally sit.

"From your gesture, you both not from Magic Side are you?"

"Correct! We have connection with Academy City, but not on the level you guess. We also have some knowledge about magic in certain extend. Now a question for you, is Kamijou Touma here?"

Silent. That's the feeling that surround the room at the moment, but that's enough to answer the boy's question

"I want to visit him as a friend!"

"How funny, considering what you two done to my underlings and trespassing my property"

"I apologize for the action we took before. Don't get us wrong, sure the methods use maybe a bit extreme but I'm sure we can help each other. Beside when come to this thing, your side didn't care about privacy that much"

Suddenly, someone come. One could see a lazy looking boy. His face so plain that You really think he was a background character. He was type of the high school student you can find anywhere.

Yet what he done already way passed that point. He won't let anyone cried and always helped them. It doesn't matter who you are. He will stand beside you and support you.

"You have someone came here Birdway?"

The boy in question, Kamijou Touma. The boy that the mysterious boy and girl look for finally arrived.

"Oh Kami-Chan! After long time no see you still as misfortune as ever eh?"

The girl finally talked while giggling at Kamijou's current condition. He only wore a boxer and surrounded by blanket. Oin other hand, Kamijou Touma's brain worked very hard/

'Don't tell me another friend of mine. God dammit!'

The mysterious boy lifted his left hand and that action alone made Kamijou reacted. Kamijou immediately put his right hand in front of him. Suddenly sound of breaking glass can be heard.

"As cautious as ever, seems the fear dominate your body action."

It feels like his first meeting Misaka Mikoto, it feels so natural to block whatever attack came from the mysterious boy. It somehow confirmed Kamijou that he knew these guys. The boy have a warm look on his face.

"It's been a while... Let's have a conversation in your room instead."

The boy get close to Touma and whispered, "Anyway how the hell you hook that dangerous girl? Sure she's cute but she's SO scary!"

In that instant, Kamijou Touma felt like he talked with another version of Aogami Pierce. What with this familiar feeling?

"Don't blame me, I don't want to KNOW her! In fact, Blame my misfortune for this! Aaaaa! One day I wanna have a regular NORMAL meeting with someone that won't torture me"

The girl laughed at Kamijou's comment, "Ahahaha! That's really sound like you! But You are more fortunate than you guess you know"

"What the hell you mean but that word! Don't you mean misfortune!"

Kamijou Touma felt the day he wished will never come with these people around. The mysterious couple laughed because they awared of Kamijou's ability to attract girls and troubles. On other hand, Birdway didn't look happy at the situation in front of her. What is this light-hearted mood in front of her.

"Hey! Don't take my toy away. Beside, you haven't introduced yourselves. Don't act like this is your home"

Touma didn't like that Birdway considered he as her toy but he really thankful that Birdway asked that important question to his mysterious friends. It would be akward to ask who they are. It can't be helped, after all Kamijou Touma lost his memories.

Anyway Kamijou wanted to say that 'I'm not your toy, Birdway', but the girl in front of them could reduce Touma into something that even M-rated film would censored because too red.

"Right Sorry! My name is Raiden Ryouichi (雷電 遼一) and she's Hiama Fumiko (緋天文子). I can say with confident that I am the most sane people around Touma's circle of friendship. She's the crazy one"

For some reason, Kamijou Touma felt something weird when he heard the boy name. He didn't know what is it, but it was bugging him. Meanwhile, Hiama looked at Ryoichi and gave him a sigh

"Seriously? Sane? You? After all you done with the guard outside yourself?"  
"Y-You are way more brutal than me when handling those people in that meeting"

Kamijou, who didn't know what's going on gave a confused look, "W-What's going on am I missing something here?"

Ryoichi let out a sigh as if he really didn't want to tell Kamijou the way he took to finally arrived and meet with the boy "Ah! I will explain that to you later! Just don't get mad at me. Let's go to your room now"

He gave Kamijou a push and dragged him out from Leivinia Birdway's room.

* * *

"So... Raiden-san and Hiama-san... How you guys found this Kamijou?"  
"Don't worry your secret safe with us..."  
"What are you talking about?"

They told Birdway and him they were his friend, it can be confirmed from the way they acted. They knew Kamijou Touma well enough to have basic conversation with him. For some reason, Touma felt some nostalgic feeling beside them. But now, Kamijou Touma confused at the current act of his guests.

"Raiden is my fake family name and _'the past you'_ know it. I don't need to be more clear than that right?"

Suddenly something shock Kamijou's being. How they knew it? Who are they?

'Raiden' looked at Touma with warm look, he didn't look like hiding anything from him. He didn't feel he need to lie to the boy. He knew the boy and that's why he won't lie. Whatever the reason is.

"Hear me, I not lie to you when I say you are my friend. We used to be on opposite side but the way your past way show us a light that change us ... Those days we spent with you were our greatest memories. I know you can't remember it but ... I want to say something to you about that first. For those time..."

"We thank you!"

The couple bowed down in front of Kamijou Touma, Someone who lost his memories, Someone who didn't know who they were before, is being thanked for something his past self did.

"W-What! Stand up! Stand up! I'm not deserve this! I can't even remember what I did to you guys"

'Raiden' looked at Touma and smiled, "That's really like you, Kamijou Touma. That selfishness really suit you. I can see you still you. It's a shame you lose your memories. But it didn't change you at all."

"We know your actions since we left you, we see them. We see how hard you work until you finally reach this place. So be proud. 'Your past' would be proud to see what you do now"

Kamijou Touma looked at Hiama Fumiko, who smiled at him. For some reason, Touma had some tears and smiled. It's the first time he get such happiness. To think someone can absolutely say 'his past self' proud of him. Kamijou Touma didn't know his past, but he's happy someone could tell how he was like.

"Thank you"  
"Your welcome, Kamijou Touma."

'Raiden' smiled while looking at Kamijou Touma. He finally stood up and sit on chair near there, "Now You have some questions to us. Go ahead and ask, we will answer it as far we know the answers."

Kamijou Touma looked at 'Raiden' and thought something. This people knew his past, they knew the past Kamijou Touma well enough that they're willing to look for Kamijou Touma. How much they know about what he did? How they know it? And, why they appeared now?

"About that ... "

There were many questions in Kamijou's mind but he couldn't sort it out. 'Raiden' decided to give him some help. He pulled out his phone and showed Kamijou it's wallpaper.

There were Kamijou Touma, Raiden Ryouichi, Hiama Fumiko and Tsukuyomi Komoe there. From the look of it, the picture taken around summer time. 2nd year of middle school considering the accessories and clothes style in the picture.

"Komoe-Sensei..."  
"She was the link between us in the past. You might be curious about the past, weren't you?"

Kamijou not just interested. He INTERESTED about his PAST, He looked at 'Raiden' and Hiama. And they smiled, "Then let's start the story... Back then..."

* * *

There were laughs came from Kamijou Touma room for a long time. It's been several hours since these guest came and so many liveliness came from the room. Leivinia Birdway was kind of jealous, NOT, at the situation. Sure she's curious, but she's more curious about what happened to her underlings.

The guards were OK despite the position they in. It was enough to shame them to the point they wanted to bury themselves in the ground. Something that Birdway would love to give them personally, given her sadistic nature.

Finally reached Mark's phone, Birdway started complaining about how useless he is and scold him. Before ordering him to get several things from store. She knew those guests won't leave Kamijou real soon. They might accompany him to Academy City.

Birdway would observe them and saw if she could use them on her plan. Still, she could get a feeling that it won't be an easy one even if she had that unfortune boy in her hand. The laugh still continued and it kind of pissed off Birdway. Well as long they didn't do anything stupid in this hideout of her, she won't complain.

Come to think of it, she need to check her sister and how she's doing.

* * *

"And I never guess that how you ended up. Seriously I still remember how you got out from that place with bruises on your face."

'Raiden' kept laughing, his side really hurt but he kept laughing. Seriously if he continued the stories about Kamijou Touma, he might die from laughing.

Kamijou Touma put his hands on his red face. How embarrassing, how he ended in girls room in condition like that. Kamijou for some reason really glad he didn't know the detail since he can't remembered it.

But hearing it from someone else didn't reduce it. He didn't doubt the authenticity, it's more like the way the stories went, the more that really sound something that happened to him.

"Such misfortune!"

"You can say in a way, your current condition is a blessing..." The only girl in the room take a drink to stop her from those laughing that seemed endless.

All of them finally calm down. Touma looked at both of his guests ... no, Friends. He knew how they were in the past and he kinda glad 'the past Kamijou Touma' brought them here today. He was happy about that.

"Now let's talk how we find you... Like I say, the project finally shifted and I decided to make it into something more useful. One of them is this..."

'Raiden' pulled out his phone, an old model Noxia and put them so Kamijou can read the text.

 **[Nice to meet you, Kamijou Touma]  
** "Ummm, well nice to meet you too, Akashi?"  
 **[Akashic. Well call me Akashi is fine too.]**

It felt weird for a human to talk to a phone, but the phone is basically a unit to deliver a message from other entity behind it.

Akashi, no it's name is Akashic. If what 'Raiden' told him is true. Akashic is part of Tree Diagram that can think itself. It learned human by observing them. It developed itself to a point it can think like a human.

Sounds impossible but Kamijou Touma didn't think so. He already saw many impossible thing from Magic Side and with Academy City's technology, such thing is possible. It wouldn't be a surprise to him that a super-computer... Well part of it can be 'human'.

He already saw an entity like that. Kazakiri Hyouka, Index's friend. Come to think of it, he saw her at Russia in that angel like form. How she can do that? Beside, he really need to get back to Academy City and appologize to everyone. He might made them worried about him.

" _I will come back"_

He already made a promise to Index. He won't break it this time. He already face with his lie and told her the truth. He wanted to go back to Academy City now. Well maybe not now considering his current condition, but he will go back soon.

After all, Third World War was over. There were things he wanted to see and how the people would go foward from this tragedy.

"Seriously, that face ... so who you make promise with?"  
"Eh?"

'Raiden' looked at Touma and smiled at him. Kamijou Touma smiled back, "Someone important"

"Ah! That nun that stay in your dorm?"  
"Right ... Since you have 'Akashi' observed me 24/7, You really didn't know word of privacy at all huh?"  
"Oh please! Nowdays privacy is dead. There's so many hackers out there ready to look for their preys. By making everything digital, it's even more simple than before. Besides..."

The boy looked outside view from the only window in Kamijou's room

"Akashic observed everyone even me. Magicians might escape with their tricks but 'outside' technologies are awesome, not as awesome as Academy City but good enough. Sure they had some people that capable to delete any records on CCTV. But they didn't think it was store somewhere else, don't they?"

"So that's how you guys know this side?"

Magic Side, a hidden side of the world that many people didn't know. The event Star of Bethlehem might showed to the world about this side. But many higher-ups tried to hide it.

"Uh huh... I kinda curious about it, but this time is your turn to tell us everything about this side."

Hiama Fumiko looked at Kamijou Touma. Even if they knew what's going on from Akashic report, hearing it from the person who experienced the event itself would give them better clue. Beside they knew it good enough and they didn't mind if Kamijou might need their helps to handle this side.

"Alright then ... Let's start from that day. _'The first day of my life.'_ "

* * *

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.

Sorry for not pop-up for quite a long time. Seriously Real Life is sucks ... Well that's my problem. Hopefully you guys can enjoy my stories.

It really take me quite sometime to learn everything to absorb them and to figure out what I should do. But I hope this story can redeem what I owe to you guys, there's till gonna be another part to be added. Can't say when, but I will make sure I won't slack off this long again when updating between part.

Enjoy!


End file.
